Prom Queens
by SantittanyForever
Summary: "You're a very pretty girl Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met." Faberry one-shot. Smut.


**What I think should've happened at Prom during the bathroom scene, after Quinn slaps Rachel. Fair warning: this is my first attempt at writing smut. BE GENTLE. ^^ it takes a while before the story goes smutty, but still, read on and I hope y'all enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>"You're a very pretty girl Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met."<p>

Rachel delivered the compliment with a hint of a smile on her rosy pink lips, then abruptly glanced down, overcome with embarrassment. But, she failed to notice the small smile that crept across Quinn's face, which was wiped away as quickly as it appeared.

"So what? Once my looks are gone, what else will I have?"

The blonde then began to sob once more, and Rachel shuffled closer to her warily, gently placing one arm around her, holding her trembling body close. Quinn sniffed a few times, and then looked down at the shorter girl, her expression a mixture of appreciation and fear.

"I mean, look at you Rachel! So much talent, so many aspirations. You're going to get somewhere in life, but I'm just going to be stuck in Lima forever."

Rachel then drew back, placed one hand on each of Quinn's shoulders, and looked her in the eye determinedly.

"No! Quinn, that's not true. You have so much more to offer besides looks. I mean, sure, you're absolutely beautiful, and your eyes are the most stunning shade of hazel green I've ever seen, and your hair is the most delicious shade of blonde, like honey, and your body…"

Rachel then trailed off, cheeks flushing, as she realised what she had almost said. She coughed awkwardly, and turned around to get some more tissues.

Meanwhile, Quinn was frozen in shock, unable to take in what she had just heard. Did Rachel really think all that stuff about her? And what was she about to say before she stopped talking? Because it sure didn't sound like it was going to be an innocent compliment.

The brunette then turned back to the blonde, tenderly wiping away the smudges of mascara that had tainted her porcelain cheeks. Quinn smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side and watching Rachel thoughtfully.

"Wh-what?" the brunette asked, looking at the blonde warily.

"Uh, nothing, I… I've just never noticed what a pretty smile you have."

Quinn then looked down at her feet, biting her lip in a way that led Rachel to believe that she was nervous or worried. She didn't think she'd ever seen Quinn look worried or scared; she was always so confident and sure of herself, strutting down the hallways of McKinley like she owned them. But here, in the bathroom on the night of their prom, she was seeing the real Quinn. The Quinn that wasn't sure of herself; the Quinn that actually, once you peeled back all the layers of her tough exterior, was fragile and, surprisingly, had the same worries as pretty much every teenager their age.

"Umm… thanks." Rachel replied, smiling back.

"So, uh… just now, before you stopped talking… what were you going to say?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath as she looked up into the blonde's hazel green eyes.

"I, umm… honestly, I was going to say… I was going to say that your body is -please excuse my lack of extensive vocabulary when describing this particular asset- actually really hot."

She let then out an embarrassed giggle, but then was startled to see Quinn giggling quietly too.

"Well, thank you Rachel."

"Wow. I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my actual name." said Rachel, smiling slightly up at the attractive blonde in front of her.

"What? That's ridiculous! I must have called you Rachel more than once over the past two years." said Quinn guiltily, shock evident on her features.

"Uh-uh, nope. The names you, and Santana, may I add, have called me, in no particular order, are as follows: RuPaul, ManHands, Berry, Dwarf, and, Treasure Trail. I must admit, that last one still causes me quite a bit of confusion…"

Quinn stared at Rachel, overcome with remorse.

"Oh… oh my god. Rachel, I am so sorry. If I thought for a minute… I mean, I never thought we would actually become… do you think you could ever forgive me?"

It was then Rachel's turn to stare, shocked at the apology she never thought she would hear coming from the mouth of one Quinn Fabray. She then stepped closer to the blonde, until their bodies were pressed close to one another, and whispered:

"Maybe you could find a way to make it up to me."

Quinn didn't need any more of an invitation. She leant in and pressed their lips together, moaning softly at the electric buzz that zapped through her body when they came into contact. Rachel's hand then came up to cup Quinn's face, pulling her even closer. The blonde then gently pushed Rachel back, until she was leaning up against the sink. She smirked slightly, and then began kissing down Rachel's jaw, humming softly as she heard Rachel emit a gasp of pleasure. The brunette then threw her head back, and Quinn took this opportunity to bite Rachel gently on her pressure point. She did not, however, anticipate the guttural moan that escaped the diva's lips. And she also did not expect the rush of heat this moan caused between her legs.

Quinn then begun feeling frustrated with the restrictions of their prom dresses, so drew her head up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Turn around." she panted, her eyes bright with arousal. Rachel grinned cheekily and complied, turning to face the mirror. She was met with the sight of Quinn behind her, unzipping her dress and pulling it gently over her head. She then felt a surge of lust overtake her, as she watched Quinn's reflection plant a light kiss on her shoulder, before she began taking off her own dress.

Both girls then stood clad in nothing but their underwear for a second, until Quinn suddenly grabbed pressed her body against Rachel's back and slid one leg in between her thighs. The brunette inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, then began rocking slightly, trying to ease the burning desire emanating from her hot core. Quinn snaked her hands around Rachel's front, cupping one breast in each hand and massaging them gently.

"Oh, Quinn, Quinn, I need you. I need you now!"

Rachel's voice was laced with desperation, and Quinn knew what she had to do. She chuckled quietly as she noticed the tone of voice Rachel had adopted; it was her 'diva' voice, which all the members of Glee club had become quite accustomed with over the past two years.

She then spun the brunette around and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately, before making her way down her body. Her hands unclasped Rachel's bra, then found their way to her breasts, fondling them, which then cause Rachel to sigh with pleasure. One hand then travelled down the shorter girl's toned stomach, lingering for a second on the smooth tan skin, before continuing their journey towards their ultimate destination. She played with the waistband of Rachel's underwear –which were surprisingly sexy- until Rachel let out a whimper and said:

"Quinn, please. I need to feel you. I need to feel you inside me."

The blonde nodded obediently, plunging her hand into Rachel's panties. She gasped with surprise when her hand was immediately coated in wetness, and also felt a little pleased with herself. Who would've thought she could get someone wet just by making out with them? And not just someone, Rachel of all people? But she was brought back from her thoughts by a loud moan coming from Rachel.

Quinn then stroked up and down Rachel's entrance, enjoying the silky smoothness that she could feel. She slipped one finger in experimentally, looking at Rachel to gauge her reaction. If the hiss that escaped Rachel's lips was anything to go by, Quinn thought she was doing well so far. Taking Rachel's pants of 'yes' and 'more, Quinn' as signs of encouragement, Quinn slipped in another finger. Rachel leaned back against the wall, her fingers tangled in the blonde's hair as she kissed her fervently. Quinn continued to pump her fingers in and out of Rachel, tweaking her nipples and placing soft kisses along her collarbone, until Rachel let out a loud cry. Quinn felt the brunette's walls clench around her fingers, which then became coated with Rachel's warm juices as the orgasm hit her.

Both girls were panting and wide-eyed, Quinn leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel leaning against the wall behind her.

The blonde then raised her head, smiling at the girl standing in front of her.

"Well, that was… am I forgiven now?"

The diva smiled back, and replied:

"I think you successfully repaid me for all the names you called me, yes."

She then reached down and intertwined her fingers with the blonde's, using her other hand to stroke her face affectionately.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I know you didn't win Prom Queen tonight, but you know what? You did win. Because, Quinn… you're my Prom Queen. And I would be honoured to be your princess, if you'll have me."

Quinn felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears once more, at the sentiment that was just expressed, but composed herself and looked Rachel in the eye.

"Rachel. I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>SO. What did you all think? Was it good? :) Reviews would be much appreciated! ^^ and anyone who reviews gets a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, courtesy of Dumbledore D<strong>


End file.
